We Don't Need Perfect
by Wolfyfiction
Summary: "We don't need perfect dude you're amazing to us just the way you are." James is having low self-esteem and the guys will do anything to make him feel better. *This oneshot was written for the Semi-Official BTR One-Shot Day on February 6, 2012.*


**A/N: Finally I'm not making Carlitos suffered in a story. My new victim is James! Wuahaha!** This oneshot was written for the Semi-Official BTR One-Shot Day on February 6, 2012.****

**Warning: Eating disorder and lots of fluffyness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**~We don't need perfect~**

James Diamond.

There are a few things that describe James Diamond.

For example:

His hair. His hair is a beautiful chestnut brown color, so soft and perfect. Perfect enough to be on a commercial announcing the newest hair Cuda product.

His hazel eyes, smile and body. He can make a girl melt with just a smile or a flirty wink. Some guys get jealous of him but why wouldn't them? He was just plain gorgeous.

But the thing that described James the most is his confidence. He can be the most confident teenager you could ever meet. He was handsome and he knew it. He had a great body and he knew it. He had a perfect hair every person dream for and he knew it.

His only question: What was different this time?

The different this time was that he was less than confident. He didn't feel pretty or handsome. His eyes didn't shine like it did before. He was no longer smiling at all, he just wasn't happy anymore.

It has been a year that the boys had decided to become a band and Hollywood literally squeezed the confident out of him.

James was having low self-steam and nobody understood why.

He didn't talk a lot anymore. He was more distant than ever, he was no longer playing video games or hockey. He just stayed in his room all day after he got from the studio just reading magazine or just staring at the ceiling. He going to the gym more than usual, his clothes was getting bigger, his hair was lifeless no longer having the prettiness it did before, he spent more times in the bathroom specially after eating and when he ate he didn't ate a lot.

All his best friends where noticing this. They tried to get to him but he pushed them away or tried to avoid the subject.

Even those James wouldn't admit this but he was truly breaking.

His hitting rock bottom and once he do he wouldn't be able to stand.

XXX

"James dinner is ready!"

"I already ate something!" was the only answer that the boy gave.

Kendall groaned angrily, then make his way upstairs to confront his friend (something his starting to do a lot). He yanked the door opened then glared at his tall friend who was reading a magazine.

"Ok don't give me that crap dude! You are going downstairs right know and eat something." The blond demanded.

James glared at him for a while before hiding his face behind the magazine and ignoring the blond command.

"James I'm serious."

The boy lowered his magazine down. Then he slowly stood from the bed. He stomped out of the room muttering a 'whatever' at the tall blond. The green-eye boy sighed and closed the door beside him and followed his skinny friend down the hall.

_That young boy really got a bad attitude, he better not talk back to me. _Kendall stopped mid step before chucking a little to himself. _I really need to stop acting like mom. _Kendall shrugged. _Who am I kidding? That's not going to happen if _he_ doesn't start acting like he used to._

"What took you so long dude?" Carlos asked already chewing on a piece of nugget he stole from the tray Mrs. Knight putted on the table.

"Mr. Attitude here didn't want to eat." Kendall said grabbing some nuggets and fries putting it on his plate. Logan froze at the statement then turned too looked at James with a worry glaze. The tall boy avoided the boy eyes and hesitantly grabbed some food from the tray.

In just minutes the table got quiet and awkward, the only thing you could here where forks clattering against the plates even little Katie was quiet just staring how his big brothers were shooting his other brother concern looks while he just move his food with his fork.

"Can I be excuse?" James asked with an unusual quiet voice.

"But honey…you haven't touch your food yet." Jenifer Knight said concern dripping from her voice.

"I'm not really hungry Mama Knight." He said giving Mama Knight his best smile. The mother nodded her head but still eyeing the boy suspiciously. James grinned and stood up

"No you're going to sit down and _eat_ your food or I am going to _shove _your food down your throat."

Everyone was staring at Kendall with their mouths gaped open and shock written all over their face. Well except for James who was glaring at the blond. James took a deep breath and laughed a fake laugh. He sat back on the table and grabbed his fork. He practically stabbed a piece of nugget with it then bring it to his mouth, he chew it angrily glaring at Kendal and quickly tried to hide his disgusted face. Kendall stared at him blankly then turned his attention toward his food only making the tension grow even more.

"So…how was your day on the recording studio guys?" asked the motherly figured breaking the awkward silent.

"You're being stupid!" Kendall yelled suddenly making the mother jumped on her sit.

"You're stupid!" James yelled back glaring at the boy.

"Great!" Mrs. Knight said smiling nervously at the teenagers.

XXX

"Is he in the bathroom?" Kendall asked from where he is sitting from the couch.

"Yeah…" Logan said eyeing the door bathroom with worry, bathroom that held a certain tall brunet who sneakily went inside of it after dinner.

Carlos stood from the couch and walked toward the bathroom door. He put his ear against the cold wood and held it there until he heard him. Even with the water running, he heard what the boy was doing. The Hispanic sighed and made his way back to the couch, sitting quietly on it.

"Well?" Kendall asked the quiet boy.

"He is throwing up." Carlos said quietly with a whimper, Kendal sighed with disappointment, putting his arm around the small boy shoulder to give him comfort.

He hoped the boy inside of the bathroom would now how this is hurting them too.

"This is really getting me tired." Kendall commented, Carlitos nodded his head, sniffling and burying his head on the boy shoulder.

"Should we talk to him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah we should…"

XXX

Carlos lied on his bed as much as he wants to, he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been sleeping properly since James started acting not like himself.

Every night was the same, he would just lied there staring blankly at the wall hoping that sleep would overtake him but it rarely did.

He heard his tall friend tossing and turning, he knew that the boy wasn't been sleeping and even though Carlos was sweaty from the hot temperature on the room (James refuse to turned the air-conditioner on) he was buried on a pile of blankets.

He heard a frustrated groaned from the other side of and he rolled over to curiously pick a sight of it.

The small boy was surprised when he saw James standing up from his bed and putting on an oversize sweater over his baggy shirt before walking out of the warm room.

Carlos shot up from bed then slowly step out of it and quietly followed him.

He tip-toed down the stairs and hid behind the couch watching every move James did.

He sighed happily then grabbed two pies from the bottom and a carton of milk. He putted the things on the counter.

_I don't get it…if his eating that much why those he look so skinny? _Carlos wondered confused.

Carlos eyes went wide when he saw James finishing his second pie and then grabbing _more_ food from the fridge.

_More? Now I know why Mama Knight always found food missing sometimes._

James stood up from his sit and went to grab a knife from one of the drawers. When he was about to pilled his apple he came to sense and realize what he was doing, He quickly put his apple down and stared at the empty plates.

_Crap what's going on with me? Why did I eat all that?_

Tears came to the tall boy eyes and it spilled on his cheeks. He brought a hand up and wiped it away but that didn't stop more from coming. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, he didn't even bother to look at himself in the mirror. He just sank on his knees in front of the toilet.

_Ok here it goes all or nothing._

He took a deep breath, he slowly stuck his finger inside of his mouth and everything that he ate was falling on the toilet.

After he finished gaging his gut outs, he got up from his knees and grabbed some mouth watch. He walked out of the room to the kitchen and went back to the counter.

James sniffled and laid his elbows on top of the counter. He fell on the food he was eating and his soon started filling guilty.

_That's why you're fat and ugly you just can't stop eating do you James? _The tall boy thought to himself. He even wondered why his friends were friends with him if he was ugly and _fat._

_They could do much so much better without me. _

His emotion took over him and his hazel eyes fell on the knife that he had left on the counter. He grabbed it and stared at the blade. He chuckled darkly at himself. He had never thought of doing this maybe he should have done it a long time ago. Maybe everyone would be happier.

Maybe

_Who Is going to care for a fat and ugly boy anyway._

He passed his finger over the blade making it bleed a little making his eyes lit up with a dark joy.

_No, no, no Jamie…What do you think you're doing? _Carlos was staring at the boy wide eye, scare. He wants to stand up and run toward his friend and give him a big hug but he felt glue to the ground.

James brought the knife close to his wrist but something well actually someone caught his eyes.

"Carlos what are you doing there?" The boy asked wide eye, taking the knife away.

"J-James…I-I…" Carlos slowly got up from his hiding spot and started walking toward the scare boy.

James glaze at the table, at the bathroom, at the knife he was holding then at Carlos. "D-Did you saw all of that?"

Carlos nodded. James suddenly stood up and back away from the small boy shook his head.

"James…" James stared at the boy eyes and saw the tears treating to spill from them.

"C-Carlitos…I-I'm so sorry I-I…" James apologized.

"James is okay."

"N-No is not…" The brunet shook his head and looked down at the knife that was on his hand. He gripped it tightly and stabbed the apple that was on the table and run out of the bathroom.

Carlos stared at the close door and then run toward Logan and Kendall room. The door flew open revealing two boys sleeping soundly on their beds. He ran toward Kendall and removed the pillow from his head and hitting the blond in the face with it.

Kendall shot up startled, he give Carlos a death glare but it quickly died down when he saw the state his friend was.

"Dude…Are you okay?" Kendall asked worriedly at his crying friend. Carlos shook his head and wiped the tears that were on his cheek. The small boy started sobbing and lunged himself at Kendall, the blond wrapped his arms around the boy holding him close.

"It's J-James…" Carlos sobbed on the boy shoulder.

"What's wrong with James?" asked a sleepy Logan from the other side of the room

"H-he run out of the a-apartment…"

"What? Why?" asked Logan, now fully awake. He got out of his bed and quickly made his way toward his friends.

Carlos panicked.

How can you say this to your best friends in the world?

James didn't want them to know if he something would he betray him?

If he wants to help James he got to say something right?

"Carlos calm down do just tell us what happen." Kendall asked pulling away from the boy that was sobbing hysterically.

"J-James…J-James is d-dying!" Carlos sobbed out. Kendall and Logan eye went wide with horror.

"What? How do you know that?" Logan asked horrified.

"H-He was e-eating a lot of food. I have never saw him eat like that and he still that skinny! H-he throw up too! His dying Logan! His dying!" Carlos sobbed bringing his knees to his chest. Realization seemed to hit the two voice making them sighed in relief but worry still visible in their faces, good thing Mrs. Knight and Katie room where far away from theirs because know Carlos sobbed where louder. Logan stood from beside Carlos and grabbed Kendall shoulder bringing him toward him to whisper him something.

"You tell him." The boy whispered.

"What? Why me? You are the one who knows all this medical stuff."

"Because I panicked under pressure and let me tell you something this is too much pressure for me." Logan whispered-yelled at the stubborn boy, Kendall gave the boy a glare but went to talk to his innocent friend anyway.

"Carlitos buddy…James is not dying yet…" He said softly. Carlos seemed to calm down but then his eyes went wide with panicked.

"Yet? Y-you mean….He still going to die!" Carlos started sobbing again. Logan slapped his forehead and stared at the blonde with an incredulous look.

"Kendall!" The brunet boy glared.

"Ok, ok, sorry that wasn't the right way to say it." Kendall told the brunet but he still glared at him.

"Carlos James is not going to die." Said Kendall, Carlos stopped to cry and stared at Kendall with big watery eyes.

"Really?" He asked sounding like a 5 year old.

"Really…he is just...he is sick right know buddy…he has bulimia." Kendall said quietly trying not to let tears spilled in front of his little friend.

Carlos eyebrow furrowed with confusion. "…bulimia? What's that?" the boy asked.

"Well Carlitos…it's an eating disorder were the person who had it can make an strict diet but then have cravings and lose control when it comes to eating…when they eat they make themselves throw up because there are scare to gain weight." Kendall explained the look that Carlos gave him it was heart breaking, he looked so crush and sad like a kid who didn't get a present for Christmas.

"Can he die because of it?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Not if we help him before it gets out of control." Kendall said and Logan nodded. The raven-haired boy thought for a while before jumping to his feet no longer crying.

"So what are we waiting for? We gotta help James." He said before walking out of the room Kendall and Logan following behind.

"Where do you think James go?" asked Kendall at their smart friend walking out of the apartment.

"Where does James goes when he is upset?" Logan asked to no one in particular, the guys stopped running and thought for a while.

"THE ROOF!" They exclaimed and took off running toward the elevator.

XXX

Kendall yanked the door open and sure enough, James was sitting close to the edge of the roof knees pulled up to his chest. James looked up and his eyes meet Kendall but he quickly buried his face on his knees trying to cover his tears.

The guys share a look of concerned and make their way toward James. Kendall sat beside the boy and Logan sat in the other side of the boy letting Carlos sit beside him. Silence filled the place for a while before Logan decided to break it.

"Are not the stars beautiful?" Logan asked dreamily staring at the stars above them. James picked up his head and with the moonlight and a little bulb that was on a few feet away the guys could see tears stained on the boy cheek. James looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Yeah…it's beautiful…"He said quietly, Kendall nodded and looked up at them to.

"It kind of reminds me of a friend." Kendall said. James turned his head and give Kendall a confuse look.

"…who?" he asked innocently. Kendall turned to face him and gave the boy a sincere smile.

"Well you…" before James could asked something else the blond continued. "You are beautiful in _and _out…" James scowled and Logan poked at him.

"Hey don't scowl it's true and would we ever lie about that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at the brunet. James lowered his head in embarrassment and muttered a 'no'.

"I don't get why you're friends with me?" James asked quietly. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked wrapping his arms around the boy when a few tears scape from his hazel eyes.

"I'm good enough for you guys, I'm not perfect and some models told me I-I wasn't good enough to be like them." Kendall tightened his arm around the brunet filling anger rising up.

"Perfect is boring and those models are just some cocky bastards."

"Kendall!" Logan scowled at the blonde who just rolled his eyes.

"What about Gustavo? His always saying bad things about me..." James said putting his head on Kendall shoulder

"Gustavo can go to hell." James smiled a little at this but Logan just scowled at the boy again and covered Carlos ears with his hands.

"Dude not in front of Carlos." He said angrily and the boy pushed Logan hands away.

"Yes Mama Logan." Kendall said mocking making James laughed a little. Kendall grinned and looked down at the boy. "There you go, you laugh!" Kendall said happily hugging his friend close to his chest. Logan and Carlos grinned widely and tackled the two boys to the ground making James laugh loudly.

After their laugh died down Kendall turned toward James.

"We don't need perfect dude…you're amazing to us just the way you are. You are our nice, sweet-" Kendall said getting cut off by Logan.

"-brave, handsome…"

"…and Cuda addict friend…" Carlos finished grinning at the boy happily.

"So…would you get better?" Kendall asked hopefully with big eyes.

"Would you guys be with me?" James asked. Kendall grinned and hugged his friend.

"Through thick and thin James…through thick and thin."

XXX

_5 MONTH LATER_

"Do you saw his face? It was hilarious!" Kendall said laughing.

They have made that most amazing prank ever, they putted pink dye on Bitters shampoo bottle and now he was running around the pool with pink hair screaming his head off.

"He looks pretty hot with pink hair." Carlos commented. The guys stopped and stared at the boy like he grown a second head. The Latino grinned at them and they burst out laughing.

They were walking through the lobby when James stopped.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed at the top of his lung staring at himself on a mirror. Logan jumped and dropped the ice cream he was holding.

"Oh darn…" Carlos said sadly staring at the fallen ice cream.

"Dude what's wrong?" Logan asked his heart racing.

"I-I…"

"James?"

"I-I looked so…so sexy." James said with a grinned fixing his hair. Kendall and Carlos grinned along with him but Logan turned around and grabbed an item to take his blood pressure from an old lady who just happen to be walking by.

"I'm too sexy I'm too sexy for my shirt." Logan heard his friend making kissy noises to the mirror. He took his blood pressure and sigh a sigh of relief when his blood pressure was normal.

"Logan?"

Logan turned around and saw the guys giving him confuse glazes.

"I'm alright…" He said with a smile, he turned around toward the old lady and his smile quickly died down when the old lady move his hand back and slapped him with her purse before yanking the machine out of his hand and walked away.

Logan rubbed his cheek while his friends just laugh at him. He pouted and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Aw did it hurt Logie?" James question mockingly. Logan nodded and pouted even harder. "Do you want a hug Logie?" Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around the boy. He could have cried out of joy, his friend was better. His ribs weren't stinking out anymore. His eyes were shining again like it did before and he was back to his confident and funny self. He couldn't be happier.

Suddenly James stuck his arms out and brought his others friend on a bone crushing group hug.

"I love you guys so much…"

"We love you too James we love you too."

**XXX**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please review guys**


End file.
